Consumers often purchase multiple products online in a single order for delivery. Due to the fragileness of some items and cost constraints, special packing arrangements may be required for a consumer's order. For example, some items may be fragile and require packing bubbles for protection during transit. Additionally, some consumers may prefer to save on costs by having fewer boxes used in their delivery.
Existing computerized methods for packing, however, are inefficient. They rely on rough estimates that do not account for packing more fragile items. For example, existing methods for packing do not incorporate room for packing bubble when providing rough estimates of the packing arrangement. Additionally, existing computerized methods do not provide visualizations of the optimal placement of items in a box, inefficiently leaving the choice up to the packer. These inefficiencies in packing may result in costly orders for consumers (e.g., due to more boxes being used for delivery than are necessary).
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and systems for computerized systems and methods for efficient box packing and visualization.